


Dance with me, love

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Lena went to Kara and extended her hand “Dance with me, love”. “Of course” Kara answered and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she got closer, put both arms around Lena’s waist and both started swaying in the middle of the living room. Their eyes were locked in each other. Liv snuck some photos of her moms and left the room...





	Dance with me, love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my supercorp universe :). Liv is 15 here and Leo is 10.

Liv was on the living room blasting her favorite Lana del Rey vinyl when Kara and Lena entered to the house. “Sorry moms!” Liv dashed to the record player, lowered the volume and quickly plugged her headphones so she can keep listening, she knows that her moms sometimes come back from work tired and like to rest a little. “No worries sweetie, what are you listening to? It’s beautiful. Amazing voice.” Lena said while walking towards her daughter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 

“It’s Lana del Rey, you know the woman mama and I went to the concert to last month. Mama thought she was hot.” Liv replied. “Oh, really?" Lena said raising an eyebrow and teasing Kara. "Well, I don't know about her looks but I like her voice put it out loud again please, not that loud, the windows were shaking when we got here.” Liv upped the volume and Brooklyn Baby started to play. 

Lena went to Kara and extended her hand “Dance with me, love”. “Of course” Kara answered and gave her a kiss on her cheek, got closer, put both arms around Lena’s waist and both started swaying in the middle of the living room. Their eyes were locked in each other. Liv snuck some photos of her moms and left the room to give them space and get some snacks from the kitchen. 

As they were dancing, trapped in their bubble, Kara closed the gap and gave her wife a sweet peck. Leo walked into the room in that exact moment “Eewww can you chill with the PDA please” their 10 year old son told them. Lena and Kara bursted into laughs and Liv came back running from the kitchen with an apple in her hand. “What did I miss?” Liv asked. “Moms were making out again, it’s gross” Leo answered. “Oh, shut up. It think it’s sweet.” Liv told him. “Listen to your sister, Leo. She’s right. You’re just in a no demonstration of affection phase, all teens go through it” Kara said to their son while they kept on swaying. “Ugh, I can’t stand you two” Leo rolled his eyes and turned away. 

“Come here!” Lena said but he kept on walking so she ran and caught him. “So, you don’t like kisses? Not even from your mom?” Lena told him making a sad face and then started kissing all over his son’s face “Gross, eww, mom, no” Leo complained and rubbed his cheeks with his sleeves, Liv and Kara laughed at Lena’s antics. “In a few years you’ll find someone you’ll want to kiss 24/7 and we’ll be there to interrupt you” Kara said joking. "Please don't cock-block me" the words escaped from Liv's mouth. "Liv, language! and also, what??" Kara asked. Leo just shook his head in disgust and ran to his room to continue playing with his xbox. 

“Don’t listen to him. He's a moody ass-” Liv said. “Liv, language, again!.” Kara stopped her daughter before she continued. “What, it’s true, he’s always moody and you’re both cute, continue doing what you were doing, I’ll be on the kitchen eating my apple.” Liv said waving her hand and walked away. Lena and Kara could see her daughter’s shoulders moving because of her laugh. "What are we going to do with them? They are going to drive us crazy" Lena smiled tucked a loose strand of hair behind Kara's ear and then hugged her.

“I love you, and I love our family” Kara looked into Lena’s piercing eyes “thank you” she said. A grin appeared on her face, her wrinkles showing on her eyes. “You don’t have to thank me darling, and I love you and our family too, so much” Lena replied and gave her wife a sweet kiss on her cheek. Lena put one hand on her wife’s chest, the other around her wife's back and her cheek on Kara’s shoulder. They started dancing again and humming all the songs till that side of the record ended a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I wrote another short one shot, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
